OMG! A Bug!
by Reffer Lift
Summary: It is a normal day in Ordon, until the Twilight covers the small town! Link, as we all know, saves us all,but he is TERIFIED of the Twilight Insects. What's a poor wolf to do when you can't squish a bug?


A/N: Hey, all! I wrote this the day I uploaded it, so it might be a bit crappy. Anyway, I wrote it because I felt like writing a story about how Link might have taken the whole "Go into Twilight and kill bugs" kind of thing. Well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, then I would also own Metroid, Super Mario, Pokemon, Kirby, the beta OoT… and the list goes on. But, since I don't you can't sue me! Ha!

**OMG! A Bug!**

One day, in the town of Ordon, Link was herding the goats, had to think about how to get the cat back to his owner, and save those small brats that always hang out with him. It was a typical day for him. Then, it happened.

Link got Ilia mad.

"You got Epona hurt! You bas…" she started.

"Not in front of the kids you don't!" Link quickly countered. The kids looked up in awe as Link actually verbally defended them.

"Ok, then, I'll just take Epona instead." As she said that, she went to Ordon Spring.

"Colin…" Link started to say.

"I'm on it." Colin said as he tried to get though to the Ordon Spring. But as any person reading this knows, Talo, Malo, and I think Beth, were blocking the way to Ordon Spring. Link knew that Colin couldn't get past them, so he hatched not an egg, but an idea.

"Yo, guys, if I let you play with my stick they call a Wooden Sword, will you let Colin talk to my girlfriend so we can make up. I'll let you guys take Pictographs!" Link said as he tried to convince the kids of Ordon to let them through.

"Screw the Wooden Sword, taking embarrassing Pictographs of you is even better!" Talo said.

Link still gave them the sword, though; soon after, Colin talked to Ilia and Ilia forgave Link. Link was glad because she said that she was going to spend the night with him tonight…

BOOM! The gate was suddenly destroyed by a random Ogre on a boar. 'I knew that should have beaten those kids to death with my Wooden Sword. Then, I would have something to defend Ilia with, because 1) who gives a damn about Colin, and 2) I want to lose my virginity tonight!' Link thought as that classic scene from Twilight Princess happened right in front of his eyes.

A few seconds later, he woke up and realized that everything was hazy. He then found a giant black wall. Then, suddenly, a hand pulled him into the Twilight, and he was turned into a wolf!

A wolf! A WOLF!? I mean, why couldn't he have been turned into a fox or something? Anyway, he woke up in a cell and found the woman of his dreams staring right at him. 'Screw Ilia, I have a date with a Twili tonight!' Link thought as Midna stared right at him.

Since the next part of the story I never really liked in the game, not to mention spoilers and no real significance to the story, let's just skip to Faron Woods Twilight, shall we?

As Link ran in the Twilight, he noticed that these Twilight Beings dropped out of the sky. Link quickly killed two of them, but the third screeched it's deafening screech and revived the other two.

"Use the force, young wolf!" Midna told Link. "Or maybe you should just use the Midna Move." After that, The Midna Move (The Energy Field) was used and those Twilight Beings were history.

Link then ran to the spring, only to find a sprit named Faron.

"AWWO AWOOO AWWWWWO! (WTF? I wanted the great fairy of Hyrule! She only wears vines!)" Link howled.

Faron then gave Link the Vessel of Light (or whatever it's called) and Link started his journey. He then quickly found a Twilight Insect.

"AWOO AWO AWOOO! (OMG a Bug! AHHHH!)" Link howled.

Link was terrified of this bug, so he ran away. He didn't get far though, because he found another one, and another, and another! Link was terrified.

"For goodness sake, Link, just squish the damn friggen bug!" Midna yelled at him. 'Ilia was nicer…' Link thought as Midna yelled at him. Link quickly killed the bug and noticed that it wasn't that bad. He was still terrified, though.

Link quickly filled the Vessel of Light and he became a human again.

"Hurray! I can talk normally again!" Link said as he regained his true form.

"No you can't." Midna said. "You're Link. You can't talk! All you can say are battle cries!"

"Am I stuck with you for this entire game or something?" Link asked.

"Yes you are." Midna simply said.

"Great." Link sarcastically said.

"Oh yeah, and you know how much you hate those bugs?" Midna asked.

"Yeah," Link replied. He got a scared look on his face.

"Well, eventually, you're gonna have to kill a big one…"

THE END

A/N: Well, that's all! It's only three pages long, so, I hoped you enjoyed it. I would like no flames please. Well, I have nothing else to say here so, bye!


End file.
